


The Second End of The World

by Lord_Satin



Series: The Second End of The World [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Zombies, Zombies, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satin/pseuds/Lord_Satin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck Zombie AU part of a large series! (Currently only with Beta kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second End of The World

Dave Strider looked up from his shades, smiling as he sees his best friend's - John Egbert - pesterchum icon flash on his phone.   
"Dave! Have you looked outside yet? It looks like it's straight out of a video game! Its amazing!"   
Dave laughed, thinking that there was some building being taken down, or something or another. He took a look past his curtains, wincing as the light is let into his room. The outside was murky, almost covered in smoke, while the light came from the ground, instead of the houses, or the sun way above.   
He gasped, and his fingers quickly typed back.   
"John, what's going on?" He replied, still looking at the fires from below.   
"I don't know! I was hoping you could figure it out." John sent back, almost immediatly.   
"You haven't gone outside yet?"   
"Of course not! What do you think I am, stupid?"   
"Well.."  
"This isn't the time, Dave! What are we going to do?" Dave could practically hear the worry in the response, and he tapped his phone against the edge of his bed, wondering what course of action they should take.   
"Stay there. I'll meet you at your place in 20 minutes. If I'm not there by then, rush over to Lalonde's. Okay?" He asked as he dropped his phone, and began gathering some supplies, and his own katana.   
"Okay.." 

Dave rushed down the stairs of his apartment complex, hearing his footsteps eerily echo through the hall. His katana was firmly gripped in his hand, and his backpack bounced against his back with every step he took. When he reached the bottom, he heard something shuffling behind the desk.  
"Yo, who's there?"  
In reply, he heard a mass amount of groans as someone's head popped out from behind the desk, gripping onto the desk for support as the decaying man throws himself over the counter, hitting the ground with a large squish. The man's face expelled blood like puss from a adolencent teen boy's face. Dave rushed over to the manager's body, stomping his head in the ground before he was able to fully get up. His skull gave in, and pink mush flew from the corpse.  
"This is fucking disgusting." He said as he looked at his red converse, now two different shades.   
He pulled his leg out of the mess, and walked out of the complex, and began moving down towards John's neighborhood, and somehow was able to evade the zombies in the 10 minutes it took to arrive at John's.

"Dave? Is that you?" John asked as he arrived knocked on the door, looking out of the window.  
"No, it's the fucking Zombie Repair Service." He replied sarcastically, glancing at John through the window. "Now, can't you let me in, so I, oh I don't know, not become Zom-chow?"  
Oh... hehe.." John rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. I'll be right on that." He ran over to his door, unlocked it, and let his best buddy inside. "Must of been weird getting here, right? With all the murkine-"  
"John. That's not what's going on."   
"What is?"  
"You know how we joked about zombies and shit?"  
"Uh... Yeah. Who doesn't?" John asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked up at Dave.   
"Yeah, well, lets hope even half of that shit works."   
"You don't mean.."   
"Yes, John." Dave lowers his aviators a little, for dramatic effect. "It is the dawn of the end."   
"Don't you mean, Dawn of the Dead?"   
"..."   
"Like Shawn of the Dead-"   
"I know what it fucking means, John. Now isn't the time." Dave walked away, reaching for his cell phone, and pulls up Jade's pesterchum. "We should probably give Harley the news." 


End file.
